You and Me in Finale
by KensyEcho
Summary: Final EURO 2012 kembali mempertemukan Spain dan Romano di panggung yang sama. Italia yang ternyata berhasil melaju ke final mengundang beberapa komentar dari orang-orang. Ditambah dengan hasil final yang membuat Romano sangat terpukul. Diantara pesta kemenangannya, bagaimana Spain akan menghibur sang Italian?


**Note**:

- Nama negara dalam Bahasa Inggris adalah nama tokoh di Hetalia sedangkan nama negara dalam Bahasa Indonesia adalah sebuah negara dengan rakyat dan wilayahnya seperti yang ada di dunia nyata.

- Semua komentar yang tercantum di dalamnya di kutip dari berbagai situs yang memuat berita tentang final EURO 2012 dan bukan merupakan komentar author pribadi.

**Warning:** lebay, typo, aneh, super pendek dan mungkin garing

_Happy Reading~ XD_

* * *

"Kita sama-sama berjuang ya, _mi amor_~ Aku tidak akan melemahkan seranganku lho karena aku tahu kalau tim Italia itu kuat! Kuaaat sekali makanya bisa mengalahkan England dan Germany hingga sampai di Final ini~ Itu juga sebagai bentuk penghormatanku pada kekuatan tim Italia~ Makanya kau juga harus berjuang agar bola itu tidak direbut olehku~ Janji ya!"

.

.

. . .

**You and Me in Finale by**** KensyEcho**

**Hetalia Axis Power by ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

.

EURO 2012

Poland & Ukraine

. . .

.

.

_**Olympic Stadium, Kyiv, Ukraina...**_

Bunyi peluit panjang menggema di seisi lapangan. Sorak-sorai suporter dengan baju merah serempak mulai riuh terdengar memekakkan telinga. Pertandingan final EURO 2012 pun resmi usai. Kakinya yang bergantian menggiring bola ke gawang sang matador mantan bosnya itu akhirnya terhenti. Harapan untuk membalikkan keadaan atau setidaknya membobol satu kali gawang lawannya akhirnya pupus sudah ketika wasit meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

Para suporter Spain berebut memberi teriakan ucapan selamat. Tak lupa bos Spain yang ikut menjadi saksi pertandingan tersebut buru-buru berlari ke arah Spain yang masih berada di tengah lapangan kemudian memeluknya erat. Agaknya Spain masih tidak percaya dengan hasil yang telah ia peroleh hari itu.

"_Felicitaciones España!_" sebuah ucapan yang tak henti-hentinya dilontarkan kepada sang penakluk trofi _Henri Delaunay_ juga pengoleksi gelar kemenangan dari tiga pertandingan sepak bola besar berturut-turut. Wajah berseri dan senyum kebanggaannya merekah lebar atas hasil yang berhasil dicapainya, seolah ia telah lupakan rasa lelahnya akibat pertandingan itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Spain, seolah melupakan sosok pria berseragam biru-putih yang tertunduk kaku dengan mata membelalak di belakang kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sang spaniard. Bola yang sedari tadi ia perebutkan dengan lawan, kini dibiarkan tergeletak di samping kakinya.

Baginya, ini adalah kekalahan yang sangat memalukan. Tunduk oleh lawan dengan skor kekalahan terbesar sepanjang sejarah final EURO.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya sedang gigi-gigi atasnya terus menggesek kuat gigi-gigi bagian bawahnya. Oh sungguh, bahkan rumput hijau lapangan yang dipersembahkan Ukraine tak pantas untuk ditapaki seseorang yang telah menyia-nyiakan hasil kemenangan sang adik atas Germany hingga tim Italia bisa melaju sampai final, pikirnya.

Pencundang. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat diberikan untuk orang seperti dirinya. Lapangan itu hanya pantas untuk sang juara. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi dari arena dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ya, Italy memang lebih banyak turun ke panggung daripada sang kakak. Romano lebih banyak berada di bangku cadangan daripada bermain di lapangan. Itu pun sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan sebagai cadangan karena hanya boleh ada pergantian pemain bila satu bagian Italia ada yg benar-benar cedera sampai tak mampu bertanding lagi dan hal seperti itu belum pernah terjadi dan takkan pernah terjadi.

Ketika Italy Venecciano membela negaranya di semi final EURO 2012 melawan Germany, kini sang kakaklah, Italy Romano atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Romano yang berkesempatan membela negaranya di final puncak EURO 2012 atas persembahan kemenangan di semi final oleh sang adik. Tapi dengan kekalahan telak 0-4 dari Spain, pasti ia sudah sangat mengecewakan adiknya dan negaranya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyia-nyiakan tempat di final persembahan Italy untuknya dengan harapan dirinya dapat membanggakan Italia dengan mengangkat trofi kemenangan piala EURO 2012?

"Ini namanya bukan pertandingan final, tapi aksi guru yang mengajarkan muridnya cara bermain sepak bola yang benar!" Komentar pedas tersebut tertangkap oleh telinga Romano saat kedua kakinya melangkah keluar dari lapangan berumput hijau hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau Germany yang bermain di final, tidak akan ada hasil memalukan seperti ini!" muncullah komentar yang baru. "Memang hanya keberuntungan saja Italy bisa masuk final!"

Benarkah? Hanya keberuntungan? Oh tentu saja itu tidak benar! Kenapa harus Germany? Memangnya mereka sebegitu tidak pantasnyakah melaju ke final?

Lontaran demi lontaran kekecewaan dari suporternya maupun suporter Spain yang merasa kecewa melihat jalannya pertandingan tersebut yang lebih dianggap sebagai pembantaian, bukan persaingan itu membuatnya langsung angkat kaki pergi dari tempat itu. Bila sebelumnya ia berjalan, kali ini ia berlari, berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan langkah pincang akibat cedera yang dialaminya saat pertandingan. Bayangan sosoknya semakin kecil dan mengecil diantara kegelapan dari stadion tersebut.

Ditempat lain, persiapan selebrasi pun dilaksanakan yang kemudian akan disusul oleh acara penyerahan hadiah kepada pemenang. Seolah terhanyut dalam gelimang kemenangan, Spain sampai tak menyadari bahwa namanya terus-menerus dipanggil oleh seorang pria yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"_Big Brother _Spaaaain~!"

Spain pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya ketika mendapati sosok Italy dan Germany disana. "Ah, Ita-chan dan Germany~"

Italy pun tersenyum lebar ke arah Spain yang lebih dulu memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat para gadis berteriak. "_Congratulazione Big Brother _Spain_!_ Tadi itu pertandingan yang hebat! Aku dan Germany setia menyaksikan dari bangku penonton, ve~" Spain hanya terkekeh bangga mendengar sanjungan negara lawannya itu, "_Big Brother_ Spain hebat sekali tapi _fratello_ juga tak kalah hebat, ve~" ketika sebutan yang baginya tidak asing lagi itu terlontarkan, tubuh Spain langsung mengaku seketika dengan mata membelalak, "tapi _fratello_ kemana ya? Dari tadi aku tidak menemukannya~"

"Lho, bukannya Romano ada bersamamu, Ita-chan?"

Italy menggeleng cepat kemudian menatap ke arah Germany berada di sampingnya, "dari tadi kita tidak melihat _fratello_, iya kan Germany?"

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh Germany, Spain sudah lebih dulu melesat melewati mereka berdua, meninggalkan 'upacara' perayaan atas kemenangannya. Terdengar suara Italy yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang tetapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. Oh, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan _tomate_-nya?

Spain berlari cepat menyusuri berbagai sudut arena tersebut. Kerusuhan yang diciptakan suporter di sekitar arena telah membatasi langkahnya dan mambatasi jarak pandangnya. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit ia mencari sosok _tomate_ kecilnya itu, akhirnya langkah kakinya pun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis yang beradu dengan kemeriahan di lapangan dan di luar lapangan tersebut. Dari pojok ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim itulah ia menemukan sosoknya yang memakai seragam biru-putih kebanggaannya dengan nomor punggung satu dan tulisan 'Italy' di punggungnya. Romanonya duduk sambil memeluk lutut dengan menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya sehingga sang personifikasi belahan selatan Italia itu tak menyadari kehadiran Spain.

Spain berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah akibat berlari sedari tadi kemudian dengan sedikit rasa ragu ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah tubuh Romano yang bergetar di pojokan.

"_...__Mi tomate, ¿estás bien?_" ucap Spain lembut.

Romano yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Spain itu malah semakin mengeratkan lengan tangannya yang melingkari kedua lututnya. "_Wh-What are you fucking doing here, bastard! Just go away!_" seru Romano di sela isakkannya dengan suara yang ikut bergetar tetapi cukup lantang dan jelas untuk dicerna Spain.

Spain menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari tubuh Romano. Ditatapnya punggung Romano kesayangannya yang bergerak naik turun dengan tatapan sendu dan khawatir. Setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya semakin mengoyak dada sang La Furia Roja. Ia paling benci melihat seseorang yang paling berharga baginya itu menangis.

"Roma–"

"Kenapa masih ada disini! Cepat pergi, brengsek! Kembali sana ke perayaan kemenanganmu itu!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini kalau Roma tidak ikut pergi!" ucap Spain mantap.

"Buat apa! Aku tidak pa–"

Belum sempat Romano menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah perasaan hangat tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. Ketika ia sadar, lengan Spain sudah melingkari tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat. Spain mengistirahatkan keningnya di pundak Romano dan sukses membuat wajah Romano yang sudah memerah akibat tangisnya semakin memerah.

"_Dammit! Let me fucking go tomato bastard__–_"

"_Lo siento. Lo siento mi Roma_..."

Tubuh Romano tersentak ketika ia mendengar dua kata itu keluar dari mulut Spain dengan nada penuh sesal dan bersungguh-sungguh. _"...Pe-Perch__é__?_" bisik Romano.

"_For making mi Roma sad_..."

"..._That's my damn fault dumbass, not yours!_" jawab Romano yang masih sesungukan.

Spain membuka matanya dan tersenyum ke arah romano yang ada di dalam dekapannya. "Eh? Tapi Roma sudah bermain hebat!"

"Apanya yang hebat, aku kalah empat kosong darimu! Kau berhasil mempermalukanku! Aku... pasti membuat Italy dan negaraku... kecewa... seharusnya bukan aku yang bermain di final ini..."

"Tapi tim Italia mampu mengalahkan Germany itu hebat sekali~"

"Itu Italy, bukan aku..."

"Kau Italy juga _mi _Roma~ Walau hanya satu bagian Italia yang bertanding, sebenarnya bagian yang lainnya juga ikut bertanding karena merupakan satu negara~"

Romano terdiam mendengar penjelasan spain. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mendekap erat kedua lututnya kini ia gerakkan, mengarah pada dadanya. "...tahu dari mana?"

"Dari bosku~ Makanya katanya aku harus berhati-hati!" ucap Spain dengan berseri. Romano pun meremas kuat dadanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Ya, kalau itu benar, mungkin karena itulah sepanjang pertandingan ia tak pernah merasa bermain sendirian di lapangan. Selalu ada bayang-bayang adiknya dan suaranya yang menggemakan gua dalam telinganya. Oh dan jangan lupa akan teriakan pendukungnya yang terdengar begitu jelas dan selalu berhasil mengobarkan api semangatnya.

...Dan hari ini, ia telah mengecewakan mereka semua, pikirnya. Romano menghela napas berat dan sesekali ia usap jejak air mata di pipinya dengan baju Gli Azzurri kebanggaannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya terdiam seperti itu di antara remang-remang cahaya. Hari ini Romano menjadi lebih penurut dari biasanya. Ia membiarkan Spain memeluknya seperti itu, sebuah hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Mungkin karena ia sangat butuh sebuah 'sandaran' di saat-saat seperti itu. Punggungnya terasa sangat berat sedang kedua matanya bengkak dan sembab akibat 'hujan' yang ia buat.

Riuh sorak-sorai pendukung Spain masih menciptakan suara keramaian di luar sana. Ia tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia menahan sang bintang lapangan hijau bersamanya saat itu. Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang tertawa bahagia dan ikut merayakan hasil jerih payahnya, bukan ikut menanggung bebannya seperti ini.

"..._Tomato Bastardo_..."

"_S__í_, Roma?"

"...ada yang memanggilmu di luar sana, _dammit_! Cepat pergi!"

"Bersama Roma?"

Romano hanya terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mengetahui hal itu Spain pun langsung menambahkan, "...aku takkan beranjak dari sini kalau tidak bersama _mi peque__ñ__o tomate_!"

"...aku malu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya Germany yang melawanmu di final."

Sesaat setelah Romano menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Spain langsung membalikkan tubuh Romano ke arahnya hingga kini hazel Romano berhadapan dengan emerald milik Spain. "Tentu saja tidak begitu! Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Justru karena Italy dan _mi_ Roma sudah mengalahkan Germany, makanya pantas untuk melaju ke final..." Romano lagi-lagi hanya membisu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sang spaniard, tak mau menatap kedua matanya yang menyiratkan ekspresi serius itu.

"Kau tahu Roma, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di final~ Aku berusaha keras agar bisa sampai di final dengan harapan kau juga akan menyusulku ke final lalu kita akan bertanding sekali lagi seperti saat kau dan aku bertanding di penyisihan grup C~"

Wajah Romano semakin merah dibuatnya. Dalam dirinya ia senang sekali dengan pengakuan Spain bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya di final seperti itu. Walaupun Romano takkan pernah mengakui hal itu pada Spain. Mungkin karena tak mau menghancurkan harapan pria itulah ia dan Italy berjuang hingga sampai di final. Italy berharap agar bisa bertemu Germany nantinya begitu juga dengan Romano yang berharap dapat bertemu sang spaniard di lapangan hijau itu lagi.

...Dan harapan keduanya pun terwujud walaupun hasilnya tak selalu sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Ketika di masa lalu mereka berdua sering diremehkan karena mereka pernah menjadi sebuah negara yang lemah. Sebuah kenangan di masa perang dunia. Makanya disini mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka pun bisa menjadi bangsa yang hebat di berbagai bidang. Krisis ekonomi yang sedang melanda negerinya dijadikan batu loncatan untuk mereka mengasah diri agar walaupun rakyat menderita karena krisis, mereka akan tersenyum senang ketika melihat hasil yang diciptakan negaranya.

Benar, itu adalah alasan utama mengapa mereka berdua tak mau menyerah hingga hari ini...

"–ketika lain kali kita bertemu di lapangan hijau lagi, Roma, kau tak boleh membiarkanku menang ya~"

Spain menarik kedua tangan Romano dan menariknya keluar dari tempat gelap itu. Mereka berdua berlari kecil menuju kilauan cahaya lampu-lampu Olympic Stadium yang terpantulkan oleh rerumputan hijau. Romano mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sumber cahaya. Ia membiarkan tangan Spain menarik tubuhnya, melangkah maju ke tempat dimana terdapat cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"_Fratello!_"

Ketika Romano sudah membuat satu langkah meninggalkan tempat gelap itu, ternyata di tempat benderang, ia sudah disambut oleh pelukan hangat adiknya. Italy memeluknya erat, sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa ditinggalkan adiknya.

"Lepaskan _dammit_! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" seru Romano sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Italy tetapi gagal.

Italy mengeluarkan isaknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada sang kakak. "Aku khawatir,ve, karena _fratello_ tiba-tiba menghilang_! Big Brother_ Spain juga... Aku kira _fratello_ sudah lompat dari atas stadion untuk bunuh diri karena kalah dari Spain, ve!"

Mulut Romano menganga seketika mendengar ungkapan kekhawatiran Italy akan dirinya. "Ka-Kau berlebihan sekali, _idiot_! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya karena kalah dari si _tomato bastard_!" seru Romano kesal bercampur malu melihat tingkah kekanakkan pria yang memakai seragam biru-putih yang sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi ekspresi kesal itu cepat berganti oleh ekspresi sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Romano tak bisa menahan tangan kanannya untuk tidak mengelus kepala Italy.

Menyadari perlakuan lembut kakaknya, Italy langsung mendongakkan kepala menghadap hazel lembut Romano dan mengeluarkan bunyi, 've~'dari mulutnya. "Tadi keren sekali _fratello_~ Yaaah sayang tidak menang tapi tidak apa-apa! Nanti kita hadapi amarah bos bersama, ve~ Karena hari ini aku juga ikut bertanding bersama _fratello_~"

Mendengar ucapan itu, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Spain yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Spain kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Germany dan sengaja berseru lantang agar kedua Italy bisa mendengar, "Germany, tadi Romano dan Italy bermain hebat kan!"

Germany yang tiba-tiba disodorkan pertanyaan seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Italy dan Romano.

"_Ja_, walaupun tadi itu bukan permainan terbaik mereka. Mereka masih memiliki kemampuan lebih yang belum mereka keluarkan. Kemampuan luar biasa seperti saat mereka berhasil mengalahkanku. Mereka masih bisa menjadi tim yang lebih besar lagi," jawab Germany datar dengan memakai kata ganti orang ketiga seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan Spain padahal kedua matanya tepat mengarah kepada Italia bersaudara.

"_S__í_ Germany~ _Grazie_!" seru Italy kencang sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Germany kemudian berlari kecil ke arahnya, meninggalkan Romano di tempat yang sama.

"_Espa__ñ__a! What are you doing there? Come here!_"

Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan bos Spain yang memanggilnya Spain untuk datang menghadapnya. "_S__í__, s__í_~" jawan Spain dengan suara lantang.

Bukannya langsung berlari menghadap sang bos, Spain malah berlari kecil ke arah Romano kemudian menepuk punggungnya pelan dengan senyum lebar yang bagi Romano terlihat sangat bodoh itu.

"Kau dengar itu, _mi tomate_~ Germany bilang kau hebat! Menurutku kau juga hebat makanya aku sama sekali tak mau meremehkan tim Italia dengan mengurangi serangan dan mengendorkan pertahananku~ Karena aku tahu bahwa sebanyak apapun aku mencoba membobol gawangmu, kau akan merebut bola itu lagi dariku~

..._Gracias_ untuk pertandingan hari ini, _mi amor_~" seru Spain ceria sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Romano menuju bosnya.

Awalnya Romano hanya terdiam di tempatnya sambil memandangi sosok pria berseragam merah itu semakin menjauh. Tapi segera Romano berlari secepat mungkin menyusul Spain dengan langkah tak terarah akibat cederanya sambil berseru agar Spain menoleh ke arahnya, "_wa-wait bastard!_"

Mendengar teriakan Romano dari belakangnya, Spain pun cepat-cepat membalikkan badan. Tanpa Spain sadari kedua tangan lembut Romano sudah mencengkeram kedua pipinya ketika kedua bibir mereka saling menyatu. Itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman singkat tapi sangat berarti banyak bagi Spain. Kedua pipi Spain pun bersemu merah akibat aksi manis orang kesayangannya.

Ketika ciuman itu akhirnya dilepaskan, Romano tak lagi malu menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Spain, "_grazie, pomodoro bastardo. Congratulazione_," bisik sang Italian pada akhirnya.

Spain yang terlalu senangnya sampai melompat-lompat dan berlari kegirangan sambil berteriak, "aku mendapatkan ciuman Roma! Aku mendapatkan ciuman Romaa!" Mungkin bagi Spain, itu adalah hadiah terindah yang ia dapat atas kemenangannya dari Romano.

Disaat seperti itulah Romano teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum pertandingan hari itu ketika ia memohon agar diizinkan untuk membela Italia di final nanti. Awalnya bosnya tak memberikan kepercayaan itu pada Romano tetapi Romano tak lantas menyerah. Ia pun menunjukkan kesungguhannya hingga ia bisa berdiri di lapangan hijau Kyiv hari itu. Romano teringat akan kata-kata sang spaniard bahwa ia takkan mengalah dari sang Italian sebagai bukti bahwa sang spaniard sangat menghormati kekuatan tim Italia. Dan kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam telinga Romano hingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanding di final.

"_...congratulazione... Spagna..."_ Mengingat hal itu rasanya ikut menghidupkan kembali kenangan pada detik-detik ketika peluit panjang itu dibunyikan.

Ya, dengan ini serangkaian pertandingan EURO 2012 yang diselenggarakan oleh Poland dan Ukraine resmi berakhir. Detik itu, Romano masih tak dapat melepaskan kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri hingga tanpa ia sadari air mata itu jatuh lagi membasahi pipi. Mau bagaimanapun hari ini ia telah mengecewakan banyak orang yang mendukungnya.

Angin semilir menghembus lembut membasuh rerumputan hijau tempat ia berpijak dan mengangkat beberapa helai rambutnya cokelatnya mengudara. Cahaya benderang dari lampu-lampu yang menghiasi Olympic Stadium memantul pada medali keperakan yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Langit hitam diatasnya bertaburan bintang, seolah ingin ikut dalam pesta perayaan sang country of passion.

Trofi keperakan itu diangkat tinggi oleh sang spaniard dengan penuh rasa bangga. Seruan-seruan kebahagiaan tak berhenti menambah kemeriahan Olympic Stadium.

Dalam hati ia berjanji di hari ketika ia bertemu dengan Spain di lapangan hijau lagi. Ketika angin berhembus merasuk ke pori-pori kulit di antara langit gulita dengan sejutan bintang mengudara. Di hari ketika ia akan mengulang sejarah ini kembali, maka ialah yang akan mengangkat trofi itu tinggi sambil tersenyum bangga menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Italia kini sudah menjadi negara besar yang tangguh. Tak ada yang boleh meremehkannya lagi...

.

Fin~

.

* * *

**_Translate_**:

_- mi amor : my love (spanish)_

_- __Felicitaciones España : Congratulation Spain (spanish)_

_- __Mi tomate, ¿estás bien? : My tomato, are you okay? (spanish)_

_- Lo siento : I'm sorry (spanish)_

_- __mi peque__ñ__o tomate : my little tomato (spanish)_

___- gracias : thank you (spanish)_

_- __Perch__é : why? (italian) _

_- fratello : brother (italian)_

_- __grazie, pomodoro bastardo : thank you, tomato bastard (italian)  
_

___- Congratulazione Spagna : congratulation Spain (italian) _

**_A/N:_**

Jangan bunuh saya! Sama sekali tidak ada maksud dalam benak saya untuk menimbulkan rasisme. Fic ini sebenarnya dibuat untuk menghibur hati sang author yang terus menggalau melihat hasil final EURO 2012 XD Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai dibuat kemarin tetapi sempat mengurungkan niat untuk di publish.

Bagi yang nonton final tersebut, pasti bisa melihat bagaimana terpukulnya gli azzuri kalah telak 0-4 dari spain... Bahkan balotelli dan pirlo ikut menitikkan air mata kekecewaannya ;_; bagaimana saya tidak ikut sedih dan nangis ngeliatnyaaa #curhat

Yang membuat saya kecewa adalah penemuan komentar-komentar seperti di atas di situs-situs publik. Komentar tersebut telah saya pilah dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang jauh lebih buruk dan kasar yang ditunjukkan kepada gli azzurri. Selama pertandingan pun, twitter dan facebook tak henti-hentinya banjir komentar tentang tim italia disertai berbagai hinaannya. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa italia hanya beruntung bisa masuk ke final dan seharusnya german lah yang melaju ke final. Itulah mengapa Romano berbicara seperti itu.

Oh ya, cedera Romano sebenarnya saya buat sebagai bentuk penggambaran timnas Italia yang pada akhirnya hanya bermain dengan 10 pemain.

Oke, saya sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena mempublish fic baru padahal Code of Eternity belum saya tamatkan... Karna CoE akan mencapai chapter ending, makanya bagi saya bagian akhirnya justru yang paling sulit DX Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. untuk fic pertama saya, For my beloved pirate captain from natuna, saya sudah memikirkan kembali jalan ceritanya tetapi saya tidak tahu apakah akan saya lanjutkan atau tidak...

Terima kasih kepada para readers dan reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic super abal ini ;_; mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung!

**KensyEcho**


End file.
